


attention to detail

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Overstimulation, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun wants his bruises to be authentic and Chen helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	attention to detail

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the precious [jesse](http://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/), who indulges me far too much.
> 
>  **warnings:** explicit sex, includes: painplay, choking/breathplay, overstimulation, and a smidgen of humiliation

-

‘It looks fake,’ complains Sehun, peering at his reflection in the mirror while Junmyeon gets his scabs painted onto his mouth beside him. The stylists are pointedly ignoring Sehun’s requests for a retouch on his cheek bruise, focusing on the others, and Sehun is left with pouting at himself while Junmyeon makes sympathetic noises as he continues to text on his phone.

On Sehun’s other side, Yixing drowses in his seat while the stylist dusts his cheek with dark shadow - a bruise just as false-looking as Sehun’s. ‘Will anyone even believe we look like we’ve been in a fight?’

Yixing cracks open an eye, shrugs, and continues to nap. Junmyeon makes another noise. No one is listening to Sehun. He glances around and sees that Chanyeol and Jongdae are done and playing phone games on the couch, decides they’d give him more attention than sitting in a chair being ignored.

‘Nice lip scab,’ says Sehun derisively before crashing into the couch next to Jongdae.

Jongdae looks at him, tongue darting out to touch the mark, then smiles. ‘You think?’

Sehun gestures to his own “bruise”. ‘Better than mine.’

‘Needs more purple,’ he replies.

‘Wouldn’t it just be faster if they all just punched us in the face.’

‘And get sued for child abuse?’ snorts Jongdae.

‘I’m not a _kid_ anymore,’ snaps Sehun.

Jongdae’s voice is sweet even as he turns back to his phone. ‘Sure, Sehunnie.’

‘I can take a hit,’ he says.

‘No one said you couldn’t.’

Arguing with Jongdae is, on bad days, completely futile - like Jongdae wakes up in the morning with every sneering rebuttal already in his head so he can make Sehun fuck off without actually _saying_ the words because that would annoy Junmyeon.

But on _good_ days - when Jongdae is feeling up to actually listening to Sehun - sometimes Sehun can get to his hyung. ‘I can _definitely_ take a hit from someone as small as _you_ , hyung.’

Jongdae darkens his phone screen and looks up at him. ‘Because you’ve been smacked around so much before, right?’

A challenge. Sehun pushes his shoulders back, tips his chin up a little. ‘You can see for yourself.’

He watches Jongdae blink once, twice - his dark eyes still on Sehun and not straying the slightest. ‘Okay.’

Sehun half-expects Jongdae to hit him right then and there, but Jongdae simply goes back to his phone, and Sehun has to flop onto Chanyeol’s side of the couch for any real entertainment. Still, something lingers - electricity thrumming under his skin - as he thinks about Jongdae’s simple agreement. Sehun could probably make a guess as to what would happen when they all got back to the dorms, but he tries not to, if only to keep that anticipation tightening in his gut.

-

It’s the night hours before they need to go film the stage recordings when Jongdae seemingly takes Sehun up on the offer. He’s less languid this time around - fresh from the high of a music video release and the reactions that have been flooding into the dorms from everyone around them.

Sehun is flipping through his own photobook pictures next to Baekhyun, complaining about wanting some piercings too, and Baekhyun’s stylist could have spared him some, when Jongdae ducks into the room, grin wide. ‘Yah, give me Sehunnie.’

Baekhyun looks at him from atop the bed. ‘What do you want him for?’ He shakes his photobook. ‘You see yours yet?’

‘Mine’s fine,’ says Jongdae. ‘Sehun-ah, let’s go.’

‘For _what_?’ Sehun whines, already comfortably propped on Baekhyun’s pillows, holding the glossy pages of his own face in front of himself.

Jongdae’s smile is white and sharp. ‘We have to prepare before recording tomorrow.’

‘Squeezing extra practice in?’ Baekhyun laughs, kicking at Sehun’s legs. ‘You guys are as bad as Jongin.’

‘You’re the one who needs the most extra practice,’ says Sehun, stumbling off the bed when Baekhyun boots him extra hard, trying to keep the flare of excitement out of his expression to keep the lie going.

It seems that Junmyeon’s been kicked out of his and Sehun’s room for the time being - ‘just for the hour,’ clarifies Jongdae. ‘Minseok-hyung’s keeping him busy.’

Sehun hovers uncertainly next to his bed while Jongdae closes the door, locks it - the clatter and conversation of the others in the dorms muffling out into just white noise. Sehun can already feel his heartbeat quicken, eyes on Jongdae’s face, scanning over him - his loose sleep shirt and boxer shorts - but nothing gives Jongdae away.

‘You can put that down now, Sehunnie,’ says Jongdae, gesturing at the photobook still clutched in Sehun’s hand. He nods, places it on the bedside table, and swallows to wet his suddenly dry throat.

Meanwhile, Jongdae rocks on the balls of his feet - a barely-restrained energy buzzing in him that even Sehun can sense. ‘You know,’ he starts, tone conversational. ‘Xing-ge said to be nice, and I know for sure Junmyeon-hyung will get upset if you’re too roughed up.’

‘Are we… going to fight?’ Sehun asks cautiously, a bit incredulous. Jongdae’s mouth dims out from a grin to a flat line of disappointment, eyebrows raised to clearly show how unimpressed he is by the suggestion. It has Sehun’s shoulders hunching up - suddenly struck with shame at saying something so obviously wrong.

‘I’m going to hit you,’ says Jongdae, rolling his  eyes. He walks to the foot of the bed, fingers catching along the tangled up duvet because neither Sehun nor Junmyeon ever bother making the bed. With a sharp jerk, Jongdae has the duvet half-flung onto the floor, clearing up space on the sheets. ‘To see if you can take it.’

‘Yeah,’ says Sehun, voice a little bit strangled. ‘Okay.’

‘Well?’ Jongdae looks at him. ‘Are you going to sit down or not?’

Goosebumps prickle along Sehun’s bare legs as he sits gingerly at the edge of the mattress in front of Jongdae, feeling naked even if he is dressed in a t-shirt and a thin pair of pajama pants. For a second his hands flail out, settling at his sides, fingers curling loosely at the fabric of his pants.

Even sitting, Sehun is at eye-level at Jongdae - yet Jongdae doesn’t let his short stature stop him from making feel Sehun feel just a little overwhelmed. No one else’s eyes are as dark as Jongdae’s, as intense and focused as Jongdae’s. It what makes Jongdae so different - so carefully observant, so quick to react, when Sehun thinks no one else is looking.

‘You can say stop,’ says Jongdae softly, capturing Sehun’s chin between his fingers, dragging his gaze slowly over Sehun’s cheek, mouth. ‘But maybe you’ll like it.’

‘Like being hit?’ He wanted to sound incredulous, but it comes out more curious than anything. Sehun bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from talking anymore - doesn’t want to seem anymore foolish in front of Jongdae than he already feels.

Jongdae lets go of Sehun’s chin and takes a step back - close, but with enough space to maneuver around. ‘I’m going to slap you,’ he says. ‘Yes or no.’

Sehun swallows, heartbeat thundering in his ears. ‘Yes.’

The smile is slow, predatory. Jongdae’s eyes only seem to sharpen. Sehun tries to relax his muscles in preparation, knowing it will hurt less if he does so, and thinks he’ll be able to anticipate the hit - maybe even _dodge_ it, just to really annoy Jongdae.

Except Jongdae seems to know the precise moment Sehun gets too caught up in his thoughts - his hand coming through the air and crashing hard into Sehun’s cheek, the slap echoing loud and ringing in the air as Sehun takes a second to register the fresh, hot pain that sears through him.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ he gasps, mouth dropped open as he blinks through the waves of hurt, straightening up again to look at Jongdae.

‘You did take that well,’ remarks Jongdae, looking a little surprised. ‘Not even any tears.’

‘Who _cries_ after getting slapped?’ Sehun sneers before realizing he’s talking to Jongdae, the only person in the world who would take the insult as _encouragement_ instead of provocation.

Jongdae’s mouth twitches like he’s going to laugh, but instead asks: ‘do you want another?’

The question catches Sehun off-guard. He stares at Jongdae, his face still throbbing and hot from the slap. ‘I…’

Raising the same hand, Jongdae slowly mimes a backhand across Sehun’s other cheek, the metal of his ring softly caressing right underneath Sehun’s eye. ‘Yes or no, Sehunnie.’

Sehun exhales slowly. ‘Yes.’

Jongdae’s smile is wide and pleased. He lowers his hand, letting Sehun straighten and breathe once, twice, before he’s backhanding Sehun across the other cheek. Sehun’s head snaps to the side almost immediately, his cheekbone stinging acutely under the wave of pain before he realizes it was Jongdae’s ring that cut him open.

‘Hurts, fuck, _fuck_ ,’ blabbers Sehun, tears catching on his lashes as he tries to blink through the hurt - his hand shaking as he skims along where Jongdae’s ring had caught. The slice of ripped skin is easy to feel, and his finger comes off with a smear of blood. ‘Hyung - fuck.’

‘It’s small,’ says Jongdae, wiping his thumb over the cut, uncaring how Sehun hisses from the contact. ‘It’ll bruise easily by tomorrow.’

Sehun swallows - both his cheeks are hot with pain, a liquid heat that slides through his nerves, coils tightly at the base of his spine, making his thighs tense. In front of him, Jongdae seems to be admiring his work, eyes skipping over Sehun’s cheeks - lingering over his throat - before finally looking down at Sehun’s hands that are held loosely in his lap.

‘Stand up,’ says Jongdae, taking a step back to give Sehun space. ‘Turn around.’

Obeying, Sehun stands, but hesitates, doesn’t understand how Jongdae will hurt him with Sehun’s back to him.

‘I _said_ ,’ snaps Jongdae, grabbing Sehun’s wrist with a tight grip, twisting Sehun’s arm back to pin it against his spine, ‘turn around.’

He gasps, surprise, aching, and yelps when he feels Jongdae’s knee crash into him above his tailbone, knocking him flat onto the mattress. ‘Hyung - ’ Sehun starts, heartbeat drowning out his own voice in panic as he feels Jongdae’s weight over top of him, keeping him against the bed.

‘Your other hand,’ says Jongdae - voice hard. ‘Behind your back, Sehunnie.’

Swallowing, Sehun brings his other arm out from underneath him and feels Jongdae grab his wrist, twist it far more gently against his back. Cheek shoved against the sheets, Sehun tries to focus on breathing evenly, map out the points of heat Jongdae leaves on him - gripping both his wrists with his hands, knee digging sharply into his back, other knee on the bed so that Jongdae’s weight makes the mattress dip low at Sehun’s hip.

‘Now what?’ Sehun asks softly, staring at the wall across the bed. He can’t _see_ Jongdae and it makes his hackles rise, wants at least a warning before the next move.

‘Nothing.’ Jongdae takes both of Sehun’s wrists, twists them sharply. Sehun cries out, muffles it into the sheets. The ache shoots up to his shoulders and he tries to get away, but Jongdae’s grip is firm, tight, _bruising_ , so Sehun only makes the hurt worse. He exhales sharply, stilling, and can’t help but lift his head when he hears Jongdae laugh. ‘What?’

‘You’re cute like this, Sehunnie,’ croons Jongdae, shifting his grip higher up Sehun’s forearms, thumb pressing downwards to feel the bone, running hard against it. Sehun hisses, realizes Jongdae’s going to leave his fingerprints all up his arms too now, bruise him up _all over_.

Jongdae twists Sehun’s arms against his back tighter, digs his nails into the skin of Sehun’s forearms, and Sehun chokes on a noise, stutters out how much it hurts, and doesn’t realize his hips are rutting weakly into the mattress underneath until Jongdae eases the pressure of his knee off the base of Sehun’s spine.

‘Oh.’ Jongdae sounds mock-surprised, but Sehun can’t _see_ him, frustrates him almost as much as being pinned. ‘You _like_ this?’

Stilling immediately, Sehun clenches his jaw, tries to focus. He can feel his dick against his pajama pants, hot and half-hard as his groin presses into the bed. ‘Hyung.’

Except he doesn’t know what to say. Embarrassment is the first feeling - flooding his cheeks and flushing his ears red, and he tries to buck off Jongdae, but only manages to rub his cock against the sheets, catch friction along the head where he’s most sensitive. The jolt of pleasure has Sehun gasping, biting into the sheets.

‘Mm, yes,’ drawls Jongdae, voice so deep that Sehun can feel it vibrate in the spaces between his bones. ‘You like this - being made to take it, have it rough you up a little.’

‘Please,’ gasps Sehun, doesn’t know what to beg for. The shame threatens to drown him, but worst of all, has him hyperfocusing on how Jongdae has him pinned, unable to move, his bruises sinking into Sehun’s skin so Sehun’s dick just gets fatter, harder.

‘What’s that, Sehunnie?’ The weight of Jongdae shifts, lightens as he gets off Sehun. ‘Do you want to stop? Right when hyung was thinking of making you feel good?’

Sehun makes a confused noise. ‘Jongdae-hyung.’

‘Shhh,’ soothes Jongdae, retreating his grip too. ‘Roll over, let me see you.’

He does as told, exhaling loudly as Jongdae comes back into sight. Nothing has changed except Jongdae’s eyes seem brighter, even _heavier_ than before as they settle over Sehun. Sehun brings his wrists to his face, sees how his pale skin is still smooth, but discoloured now. Jongdae’s fingers have left stems of red, ready to bloom into green, purple, blue by the morning. Just like the bruise on Sehun’s cheek. He’s fully hard now, cock tenting his pajama pants shamelessly.

Jongdae is sitting on the edge of the bed next to Sehun’s hips. ‘Should we take care of that?’

Sehun swallows, his voice coming out choked. ‘How?’

‘Don’t play dumb, Sehunnie,’ he croons, getting up now. Standing at the foot of the bed, Jongdae’s hands skim along the outside of Sehun’s thighs before catching at the waistband. He’s watching Sehun’s face the entire time, and Sehun matches the gaze, doesn’t know what his own face is giving away when Jongdae pulls the pajama pants off him. ‘Of course you’re not wearing anything underneath.’

Another burst of embarrassment blooms in Sehun’s chest and he thinks of bringing his legs up, covering up his dick, but Jongdae’s palms are warm and strong on his kneecaps, keeping him open and pinned. ‘Hyung.’

‘I can make this hurt too,’ says Jongdae, almost conversational. The corners of his mouth make it seem like he’s smiling, but Sehun doesn’t believe it. ‘Maybe bite your thighs all red, or spank you until it burns.’

He can imagine it easily - Jongdae’s sharp teeth digging into the muscle, or how his ring would catch on the skin of Sehun’s ass with each smack. ‘Jongdae-hyung.’

‘Which one do you want, Sehunnie?’ Jongdae forces Sehun’s knees apart, spreads him wide so his dick arches up, hard and flushed.

‘I - ’ starts Sehun but his voice cuts off, something like panic settling in his gut. ‘I-I don’t know - ’

Jongdae nods, squeezing the tops of Sehun’s thighs to cut him off. ‘How about you let hyung fuck you for now?’

Exhaling, Sehun nods. ‘Okay. Okay.’ He slowly rolls over onto his stomach, feeling Jongdae’s hands slip away from his thighs. Propping himself up on his knees, Sehun shoves one blushing cheek into the sheets and says, ‘like - like this.’

‘Sehunnie,’ croons Jongdae, pride in his voice that has Sehun’s stomach flip-flopping. He tries not to startle when Jongdae’s fingers trail up the back of his thighs, swallowing hard when he feels Jongdae spread his ass open. ‘What a pretty ass.’

‘Just,’ starts Sehun, exposed and embarrassed. With his ass high, his sleep shirt slides from his back to bunch around his underarms, pooling at Sehun’s chin so he can muffle his own voice into the shirt. He relaxes when Jongdae pulls away, listening to his own heartbeat in his ears, before the cold slickness of lube is dripping down his ass. ‘Ah - !’

‘Sorry,’ says Jongdae, voice low and amused. ‘I didn’t want to take you dry just yet.’

 _Just yet_. His cock twitches, leaks, and Sehun squeezes his eyes shut to not imagine it.

Jongdae is quick, efficient. He starts with one finger, adds another, and pumps Sehun even and rhythmic until Sehun can match his breathing to each thrust. The anticipatory terror is easing out of him now and he waits, the silence more comforting than unnerving, even if he can’t see Jongdae. Then again - Sehun likes it better this way. This way, Jongdae can’t see _him_ either.

‘Is this enough?’ asks Jongdae after a moment, rousing Sehun.

‘Enough - ?’ Sehun blinks fast. ‘Two fingers?’

‘Yes,’ he murmurs, sliding his hand away entirely, leaving Sehun’s hole empty. ‘After all, I want you to feel it.’

‘Oh.’ His mouth is dry.

‘Yes or no, Sehunnie.’

The bed dips as Jongdae gets on the bed and he can hear the wet sounds of Jongdae slicking his dick up in lube.

‘How about just the tip, hm?’ Before Sehun can reply, the blunt head of Jongdae’s cock catches along his rim, pushes in slow and steady. The stretch burns through him, up his spine, whiting out his brain for a second, before Sehun is gasping and Jongdae’s pulling his dick back out with an obscene pop. ‘Should I try again?’

The words are stuck in Sehun’s throat, drowned out by a long, low groan as he feels the crown of Jongdae’s cock slide back inside. It doesn’t _hurt_ , but it _aches_ in a way that Sehun can feel in his dick, has him leaking pathetically instead of going soft.

When Jongdae pulls out this time, Sehun gasps, whines, ‘hyung - ’

‘Yes or no,’ reminds Jongdae.

‘Yes,’ he says, more than glad that Jongdae can’t see how Sehun is burying his face into his own sleep shirt, leaving a mess of drool from his panting mouth. ‘Yes, hyung.’

‘Of course,’ he answers, like he’s indulging Sehun, before pushing his cock back inside. It feels so hot and _thick_ in Sehun’s ass, stretching out his rim so the burn edges towards that white flicker of pain. It doesn’t _quite_ get there - Jongdae is slow, his hands holding Sehun’s hips steady, as he inches inside.

Sehun is drooling by the time Jongdae’s hips come flush against his ass. He can feel the throbbing heat of _hurts aches burns_ pulsing in his dick, so hard and wet with its own precome. ‘Fuck,’ he exhales. ‘Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck.’

‘Good?’ One of Jongdae’s hands let go of Sehun’s hip and cup his ass, spread him apart. ‘Look at you - took me all in and didn’t even cry.’ Slowly, Jongdae pulls out halfway, pushes back in, and Sehun gurgles as the pain spikes for a moment before washing through him in a warm wave of soreness. ‘I could watch this all day - seeing you take cock so _good_ , so tight like you don’t want to let go.’

‘Please,’ manages Sehun except he doesn’t know what he’s begging for - can’t tell if he wants Jongdae to pull out and leave, or keep him here and fuck him steady and hard through the pain. ‘J-Jongdae-hyung, please.’

‘I know,’ he says before he slides out his cock and fucks in again, just as slow and deep. The pace is easy and Sehun can still breathe as his ass is opened up over Jongdae’s dick with each thrust. It still hurts, but each rock into his ass lessens it to a dull burn that complements how good it is when Sehun feels filled up.

After a minute, he cants his hips towards the bed, tries to ride down on Jongdae’s cock, and gasps when Jongdae’s cock hits him _deep_ , exactly where he wants it. ‘A-Ah - shit, hyung.’

‘And here I was happily watching you swallow up my dick,’ says Jongdae, sounding closer to laughter than whining. ‘Want me to fuck you, Sehunnie?’

‘Yes, please, yes,’ is the immediate reply. Sehun backs his ass up again, doesn’t care how his ass slaps against Jongdae’s thighs when Jongdae’s cock punches into his sweet spot. ‘ _Fuck_.’

Jongdae grips Sehun’s hips anew, fingers tight against the bone, and draws his dick out, rams back in faster than Sehun expects. The pleasure slams through Sehun, has him wailing out in surprise, and he tries to meet Jongdae for the next thrust. ‘Like that?’

‘Yes, like that, like that, hyung - !’ Jongdae’s holding his hips tight, fucking into him deep and quick so that Sehun is pinned against the bed, unable to move as he feels his sweet spot get worked over. His own dick is so fat and hard, bouncing off his belly with each slam of Jongdae’s cock inside of his ass. Sehun scrabbles for a grip on the sheets to hold on while Jongdae pounds into him, his spine melting with how fucking _good_ it feels.

Jongdae leans over a little, the heat of him hovering over Sehun’s back, and the angle jabs his dick even harder into Sehun’s prostate, punches out loud pitched whines from Sehun’s open, drooling mouth. ‘Feel good, Sehunnie? You like getting fucked open like this? Tell me.’

‘ _Hyung_ ,’ keens Sehun, his frame trembling from the force of Jongdae’s thrusts. ‘Feels so good - fuck, fuck, don’t stop, please don’t stop, hah - ’

‘What if I make it hurt a little, hm?’ Jongdae asks, the suggestion coming out so sweet, even when Sehun _knows_ it’s a bad idea, knows he’s already too overwhelmed, he won’t be able to take what Jongdae has planned, but the honeyed promise of _more_ is undeniable.

‘ _Yes_ ,’ he moans, ‘yes, yes, yes,’ each acquiesce punched out of him with Jongdae’s cock in his ass. ‘Want it, please, hyung.’

Jongdae slows down his pace, keeps his thrusts hard and deep still so that Sehun keeps whining for his cock. ‘Turn your head to the side,’ he says. ‘And spread your legs.’

Sehun’s knees slide apart with ease, moaning when Jongdae’s thick cock slams into him with an obscene slap of skin on skin. Turning his head, Sehun tries to blink back his lust, looking over his shoulder at Jongdae, how Jongdae’s skin glimmers under a sheen of sweat and how his eyes are still so dark and intense as they drag over Sehun’s stretched out body.

‘Good,’ he says, and Sehun shivers at low and rough Jongdae’s voice is, wanting to keep listening to it while he gets fucked into the bed. With his body closer to the mattress now, Sehun’s dick catches along the sheets as it slaps against his belly - a pinprick of too-good friction that has Sehun grinding his ass back on Jongdae’s dick.

He doesn’t know what to expect, feels his body tense up when Jongdae leans over him more completely now. The hands leave Sehun’s hips, one landing next to the back of Sehun’s head to keep Jongdae up, the other trailing gently up Sehun’s spine to his nape. There’s not much leverage for Jongdae to pull his hips back and fuck in, so Sehun takes over - bounces his ass frantically over Jongdae’s dick so he can feel that hot pull on his rim, how good it feels to be so full, grinding the crown of Jongdae’s cock against his prostate.

‘So desperate,’ groans Jongdae, hips bucking to meet Sehun’s frantic attempts to fuck himself over Jongdae’s dick. ‘Fuck - you want it so bad.’

‘Please, please,’ begs Sehun, shameless at this point.

‘I’m going to fucking choke you,’ he says, slamming his cock hard, the thickness still stretching at Sehun’s asshole for that delicious burn. Sehun mewls. ‘It’s going to hurt and it’s going to - _fuck_ \- feel so good.’

With the way Jongdae is fucking him so that each hard slam of his hips nails into Sehun’s sweet spot, Sehun can’t imagine how much better it can get, only agrees with a ramble of, ‘okay, yes, please, yes - ‘

The hand that rests so gently at Sehun’s nape moves, fingers closing around Sehun’s bobbing adam’s apple, thumb pressed up against a line of muscle. Sehun keeps trying to breathe, even as anticipation ratchets up his spine, and doesn’t even get a warning before the hand closes _tight_ around his throat.

It _hurts_ \- the way Jongdae’s thumb is pressing hard into the muscle of his neck, making the ache spread down to his shoulder. Sehun realizes Jongdae’s putting his weight on it - and he wants to squirm away, buck him off, but Jongdae is solid bulk, and his cock is still fucking into Sehun’s ass so good that Sehun can’t help but open his mouth to choke out moans.

The first few seconds without air is fine, but Sehun can’t keep it up - finally understanding that Jongdae is _really_ choking him, forcing him to go without breathing. The arousal that has his dick so hard shifts into panic, and Sehun is gasping fruitlessly, even while his body rocks back, still trying to fuck himself on Jongdae’s cock, the pleasure too fucking good to miss.

Suddenly, Jongdae lets go, and Sehun dry-heaves, a flood of saliva in his mouth, and the relief of oxygen is turning into high, has his entire body tightening up as he almost comes right then and there, all over the sheets.

‘Fuck, you almost got it,’ says Jongdae, grinding his dick while Sehun milks it with his ass, the almost-orgasm still leaving him hazy. ‘One more time, Sehunnie.’

Sehun can’t think anymore - it’s all white noise, words dying in his throat to make room for all his pathetic moans while Jongdae keeps fucking him. His asshole is so sore, stretched around Jongdae’s thick cock, and there’s an ache all over his arms, his neck, where he’s going to bruise.

Somewhere above him, Jongdae is laughing, ‘gone already, huh,’ before his hand is closing around Sehun’s throat again.

It hurts but it feels so good, so hot and overwhelming. Sehun is lost to the sensations - how Jongdae is fucking him, how his body is going from slutty-relaxed to tensing up as the oxygen drains out of his body, how his chest aches from the lack of breath and his entire frame is trembling now. Even his ass is clutching at Jongdae’s cock, thinks that’s where Jongdae’s breathless groans are coming from, and he can feel a high coming on.

Jongdae releases his grip and Sehun’s entire body sags, the first few glorious breaths sending a high through his body so fast that he doesn’t even have time to wail when he comes. He comes _hard_ \- cock straining and twitching as he coats the sheets in ropes of spunk, his thighs and ass tightening with every pulse.

‘Yeah, like that, fuck,’ he can hear Jongdae saying, the cock in his ass picking up speed as Jongdae fucks him through his orgasm, feels how Sehun’s rim drags along the length for that extra bit of friction that has Jongdae hissing.

Sehun is shaking, shivering, body gone limp. There’s drool all over his chin and under his cheek, and his softening cock drags through his own drying pool of come, and still Jongdae fucks him, working Sehun’s ass back with his hands on Sehun’s hips now, using him up.

And Sehun is so fucked out and gone that all he can do is take it. Peers blearily over his shoulder at Jongdae, who is watching him right back, moaning while he drags his dick out of Sehun’s hole and slams back in.

Lying there, he hiccups with each thrust, the previous pleasure of having his sweet spot worked over being replaced by an unending soreness, prickles of oversensitivity. Except Sehun doesn’t have the energy to pull away, only hiss and sob as Jongdae fucks him, beyond where it feels good, where it starts to _hurt_ again.

Sehun’s opens his mouth, tries to make words come out, but nothing happens - he’s so far gone, and Jongdae knows it, is using him up, taking in how Sehun’s muscles are shifting from pleasure-relaxed to pain-tense. Each thrust of his cock - so thick, _too thick_ , and hard, deep, oh fuck, it’s unending, rhythmic and repetitive -

‘Hyung - !’ sobs Sehun, fingers clawing into the sheets.

Jongdae doesn’t reply, only fucks harder.

‘Hyung, hyung, fuck, hyung - ’ and Sehun is crying now, oversensitized and in pain even when he knows he asked for this, should’ve known not to push his own limits.

‘Too much?’ Jongdae asks as if he can’t see it in front of himself, and his voice is breathless, rough. ‘Look at you crying, you wanted this, wanted to be hurt.’

‘ _Hurts_ ,’ wails out Sehun, but his cock is twitching every time Jongdae’s dick slams into his prostate. ‘ _Hyung_ , hurts - ’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ groans Jongdae, ‘fuck, tell me, just like that - ’

‘Please, please, hyung,’ and Sehun is bucking his hips, unable to figure out if he’s trying to get away or get more, and his cock is still limp but he can feel something tight in his gut anyway, ‘it hurts, hurts, hyung, _oh fuck_ , hy- _ung_ \- ’

‘Yes,’ he hisses, and works his cock hard into Sehun, ‘but you still want it, even crying, fuck - can’t even say stop cause you need it so bad - ’

Half a dozen thrusts later and the pressure in Sehun’s gut peaks, has him screaming into the sheets as a dry orgasm rocks through his hypersensitive body. Faintly, he can feel Jongdae’s nails dig into his hips, Jongdae’s voice coming through, ‘ - yes, yes, yes - ’ and a warmth filling up his ass, Jongdae’s come, pumping him full.

Sehun’s half-way to passed out as he feels Jongdae’s thighs flex against his ass, making sure he empties out completely inside of Sehun. There’s a spark of pain as Jongdae pulls his dick out, but it barely registers. The last thing he remembers is Jongdae throwing the blanket over him, his voice only a faint buzz, but Sehun’s gone before any of the words get to him.

-

‘Holy shit,’ says Chanyeol the next morning at breakfast. ‘Did you get into a fistfight?’

Sehun is holding his bowl of rice to his chest when he looks down and sees the bruises dotting his forearms. ‘Shit.’

‘You’re right though,’ Chanyeol says after a moment. ‘Real looks cooler.’

‘Yeah?’ Sehun is still peering at the bruises colouring his skin, tries to recall what their makeup looked like in comparison.

‘For sure,’ he confirms.

Sehun can’t help but grin, feeling smug, and thinks the hurt was more than worth it if it meant he looked good with all of Jongdae’s marks.

And maybe, when they faded, he’d might have to even consider going back to hyung.

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~


End file.
